Attending sporting events in stadiums, arenas, and other similar venues is a popular pastime in the United States and abroad. Such venues typically comprise a playing area (e.g., a field or rink) that is at least partially surrounded by tiered levels of spectator seating. Spectator's ability to satisfactorily experience sporting events in such settings depends largely on the distance and angle from which the sports activity is viewed. Seats in the highest tiers above the playing area generally provide a low viewing quality due to their distance from the playing area, and while seats in the lowest tiers typically provide a more intimate viewing experience, the viewing angle relative to the sports activity may be less than optimal at times. This is particularly true for fast-paced sports, such as ice hockey, for example, where changes in the angle of the sports activity relative to spectators, and thus changes in the optimal viewing angle, are frequent and rapid. Although some venues include large-screen television displays (e.g., JumboTron displays) for re-playing recorded sports activity from different perspectives, the camera angles for providing replay footage are frequently limited and may not represent the optimal viewing angle, or the viewing angle preferred by a particular spectator.